Holiday Bonding
by addicted-muse
Summary: Harry is back at Grimmauld place for the holidays but there is only one person he is aching to see again. Warning! Harry is 16! Evil!Dummbles, weasleys, Herm
1. Chapter 1

Hey, addicted_angel here bringing you my first sex scene. Scary! Please be nice or naughty. Whatever it's all good.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. I've asked time and time again but everyone agrees that I'm way too poor to have written the harry potter series. = ( isn't that a shit?

My new word of the day: Spunk!

HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSHPSBHPSBHPSBH PSBHPSBHPSBHPSB

"Harry calm down!" Harry turned to his bushy haired friend an insanely huge grin on his face.  
"Why should I calm down? It's the holiday's and I'm about to spend the next month at Grimmauld place with my lo...godfather who I haven't seen in 3 months!" Hermione thankfully did not notice the slip up. "Harry I understand that but please calm down your starting to attract attention to yourself." Harry glanced around the packed 9 and three quarters and noticed that there were indeed quite a few people staring at him. He however couldn't be bothered to care. He hadn't seen his lover for ages and he was horny as all hell at the thought that by tonight his lover would be pounding him into the mattress. Wow was he thankful for loose pants.

"Remus over here!" Remus spotting Hermione's waving hand headed over towards them.  
"Hello Hermione, Harry. How has school been?" Harry nodded as a greeting and tuned out Hermione's speech about everything that had happened in the last three months. Remus listened avidly then held out a teddy bear portkey. Harry held one ear and immediately felt the pull around his navel.

They landed in Grimmauld kitchen where harry with all his usual grace promptly fell over. A hand appeared and a familiar voice asked, "Need a hand there?" Harry stared into Sirius' grey eyes and nodded holding out his hand as well. Sirius pulled him up into a hug preventing Molly who was hovering around from inspecting the poor boy and telling him off about his weight. Harry hugged him back tightly. "Did you miss me?" Sirius whispered into his ear. "You have no idea" Harry responded, moving so his very hard member was pressed against Sirius' thigh. Sirius muffled a groan in Harry's hair and moved back so the other occupants of the room could greet harry, mouthing _later_. Harry nodded and surrendered himself to molly who immediately commented on how he didn't eat enough.

Harry fell onto a couch and sighed. He'd had no time alone with Sirius all afternoon and the heated looks across the room were doing nothing for his raging teenage hormones. At the present moment he was listening to a delightful conversation between Ron and George on who would win the quidditch cup this season. Ron was still adamant that the Chudley cannons were going to recover from their 600 point loss to the Falmouth Falcons. Sirius was cleaning the dishes from dinner. Or at least he was supposed to be but his presence in the door way to the lounge room said otherwise.

Sirius motioned for harry to come before disappearing from the door way, his footsteps could be heard going up the stairs. Harry grinned and hurried out of the lounge room following the sound of the footsteps up the stairs and onto the third floor where he was pushed against the wall and a pair of lips descended on to his. Sirius' arms went around his waist, tugging him forward. Harry groaned and wrapped one leg around his waist. They attacked each other's mouths heatedly until Molly's screech separated them.

"Sirius Orion Black! Get your but down here and finish these dishes!" Sirius sighed and pressed their fore heads together. "Can I kidnap you now?" he whispered. Harry laughed quietly. "You heard what the lady said get your smoking hot arse down there." Sirius sighed again and slowly disentangled himself, withdrawing his hands from inside Harry's shirt. They righted each other's clothing and Sirius went downstairs to deal with a mad Molly.

Harry made his way quietly along the hall to his bedroom where he threw up silencing charms and dropped his pants. His aching member was standing upright begging to be touched. He started fisting his member imagining that it was Sirius touching him, rubbing him. Within minutes he was spurting his gunk all over his hand.  
"What you couldn't wait for me?" Harry spun around quickly. Seeing that it was Sirius he relaxed and smiled. Sirius closed the door and locked it adding his own charms to the door just in case. He moved forward and grabbed Harry's spunk covered hand and brought it up to his mouth. He started licking the hand cleaning it of all spunk.

Harry however was having none of that. Sirius' mouth belonged not on Harry's fingers but on his mouth or his member or ...Harry's mouth started to water. A groan brought him back to reality. Sirius was finishing cleaning the last digit. Harry pulled Sirius closer and attacked his mouth in a bruising kiss. Sirius welcomed the kiss and pulled Harry closer still. Their groins met their heads fell back and a groan escaped both their lips. Harry pushed Sirius down on to the bed and straddled him.

"Watch this." Harry dragged his finger down Sirius' body dissolving the clothes that for too long had been in the way of the sight of a toned chest and more.

Sirius stared at the sex god above him as he felt the cold air hit his very aching member. Harry's hair was a mess and his green eyes wondered over the body beneath him. He lifted himself up slightly and nudged Harry's entrance teasingly.

Harry moaned and lined up his hole with his favourite part of the body.  
"Dry?" Sirius asked. He was not so lost to passion that he wanted to hurt his Harry. Harry grinned and let gravity take control as he fell onto Sirius' member. Sirius flinched but felt no skin tear; in fact Harry's hole was moist, pre-lubed. He stared at Harry in puzzlement.  
"Ahhhhh. The wonders of wandless magic. Now are you going to fuck me silly or do i have to take control?" Before Sirius could answer Harry lifted himself up and dropped back down. He repeated this again and again, his prostate being hit every time. Sirius groaned as the heat that was Harry enveloped him again and again. He grasped Harry's hips and thrust into Harry every time he came down. He started fisting Harry with each thrust. Within minutes Harry spilled himself over Sirius' stomach and Sirius feeling that wonderful hole contract around him came as well. They didn't come done from their high for 5 minutes.

Sirius went to pull out but harry stopped him.  
"Just sleep."  
"It will hurt in the morning."  
"Yeah but I'll know why." With a last smile he rested his head on his Sirius's shaped pillow and fell asleep.  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and smiled. He was certainly going to feel it in the morning. Especially if he had his way about how to fix his morning wood and the water saving way to having a shower. His eyes closed at the thought and he fell into a blissful sleep

HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSHPSBHPSBHPSBH PSBHPSBHPSBHPSB

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? In between? Not worth all these questions?

Anyway thanks for reading and see that box there. Yeah that one. Write in it and make my day. Please? XD


	2. Next Morning and Discovery!

Sequel!

Thanks so much to those who reviewed! I feel so loved!

I realise that if i'm going to continue this story you'll need a little background for... it all to make sense. Harry is 16 and in his fifth year Sirius didn't die. (I know that one's a bit obvious) The whole breaking into the ministry thing at the end of his fifth year never happened because Umbridge didn't follow Hermione and Harry into the Forbidden Forest. Snape told Harry that Padfoot is still alive and annoying in his office and leaves before Umbridge can question him on it. Umbridge gets caught for using the blood quill and is sentenced to a mild 2 month in prison. The ministry is still in the dark about Voldemort being alive. I think that about wraps it up.

Oh and a big big thankyou to my unofficial beta my friend xX-MissBoofzilla-Xx

* * *

"Mornin' Harry" Ron called with his mouth full of food. Harry nodded in response and walked slowly and carefully to a spare chair and wandlessly and non-verbally cushioned it. Hermione came in seconds later and sat opposite him. After several worrying looks from Hermione he asked her what was wrong.  
"Nothings wrong I just want to talk to you after breakfast about something." Before either Harry or Ron could ask what. Molly bustled in and set down a huge plate of bacon and eggs in front of both Harry and Hermione. Harry noticed that he seemed to have more on his plate but smiled at Molly and ate it all in front of her.

After breakfast while Ron was helping with the dishes Hermione cornered him on the stairs. "Harry where did you disappear to last night?" Harry froze mid step but quickly continued up the steps hoping she hadn't cut his momentary fright. "what do you mean Mione?" Aha she thought. She had him worried now. He was most definitely up to no good. At the lack of response from Hermione he turned around to find her staring at him through her fringe as if to say 'You know what I mean'. "After dinner you disappeared and when I poked my head in your room you weren't in there."  
Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously. Well I was…. Catching up with Sirius." Technically he wasn't lying. Hermione studied his face for sign of falsehood and found none. "Alright, I was just worried is all."

The main part of the day for all members staying in Grimmauld place was taken up by cleaning up the only decent sitting room and preparing it for the Christmas Celebrations. These preparations included placing lights and tinsel around the room and of course the tree. For the second day running Harry and Sirius were both very frustrated at the amount of people always in the room with them. In the late afternoon they got a reprieve when molly took most of the Weasley clan shopping. Ron had stayed but him and Hermione were locked in her room. Harry thanked any god listening for the man who built the house with sound proof rooms.

Harry and Sirius were in the newly decorated sitting room. Sirius sitting on the couch with Harry's head in his lap. Harry started moving his head and rubbing against the growing bulge beneath his head.  
When the bulge had grown enough Harry sat up and pulled Sirius into a kiss all teeth but from their moans still satisfying. Harry straddled Sirius without separating their lips.

Sirius POV

The minx is going to be the death of me. Wakes me at the crack of dawn for another three rounds then leaves me alone all day and is now on my lap in the sitting room. If we get caught we will both be flayed alive. I need to stop kiss….aaaaah, what talented hands. NO bad Sirius. Need to get out of public view. But….oooh….God….

At this point Sirius lost all concentration as Harry started to unbutton Sirius' shirt running his hands over every inch of uncovered skin.

Unknown to both of them Molly and the rest of the Weasley clan had returned early from their shopping trip and were standing in the open door way shopping still in hands frozen by their unexpected discovery. For probably the first time in her life she was speechless as she watched Sirius controlling Harry for his own needs. Harry would never… her train of thought was interrupted by a rather loud moan from Sirius.

Molly broke from her trance and yelled, "Sirius what do you think you are doing to Harry. She pulled out her wand and zapped them apart. Harry landed on the floor whilst Sirius fell backwards the couch going with him. They both stood and raced up the stairs to Sirius' room. Together they locked the door with both spells and padlocks before collapsing against the door breathing heavily both from the running and their activities before hand. Molly's voice could be heard through the door.

"Sirius Orion Black You open this door right now! How could you take advantage of your godson like that?!" At Sirius' disgruntled look Harry giggled and kissed his cheek in apology.  
"Harry can you please come outside for second." The sudden change in pitch shocked both Harry and Sirius. Harry shrugged and slowly stood up before inching outside into the hallway. Molly immediately pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "It's ok Harry he can't prey on you anymore. We'll keep you safe. You're coming to the Burrow immediately. If I had known Sirius was a freak I would not have allowed you to stay in his presence." Harry pulled out of her grasp and stared at her bewildered. He certainly wasn't expecting that when he was asked out of the room.

"Mrs Weasley what are you talking about. Sirius isn't preying on me. I chased him and it took all last holidays to convince him that I wasn't too young. As you know I'm now sixteen and so legally allowed to do who ever I want." Molly turned around and raced down the stairs. Only one thought racing through her head.

I need to tell Albus!

* * *

*Bows* Do ya like? I worked real hard on it. I felt so bad about not updating. My friend Boof kept emailing me asking for more chapters.


	3. Order Meeting

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I have no reason other than my laziness.

Can you ever forgive me?  
Oh and thank you to everyone who favourite and alerted my story. The emails finally got my but into gear. I wrote this chapter and outlined the next.  
On that note I'll let you read. =)

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry and founder of the order of the Phoenix looked gravely over his half-moon spectacles at a harried Molly Weasley and assembled order.

"Do you mean to say that Harry has taken part in a liaison with Sirius without our knowledge? That our careful conditioning on harry has resulted in no information being shared between supposed friends or family?"Molly nodded slightly to both inquires and flinched when a wand came into view. Order members both new and old were also watching with interest. Many had not heard much about what Harry's conditioning included.

"You three!" Dumbledore suddenly cried pointing his wand at the teenagers in the corner. "You have spent the last six months in his presence are you telling me you noticed nothing?"The three teens shook their heads and waited for the curse that was sure to come.  
"Ginny, have you been attempting your mission at all? You were supposed to seduce him not turn him against woman all together! Crucius*!" Ginny fell to her knees as her world exploded in pain. Another order member silenced her as Dumbledore continued to talk. "Hermione, you are a bright witch but if you don't spy on Harry well enough I will have to remove you from your post. Same goes to you Weasley.

"I want Harry and Sirius to end their relationship now! All of you work to pit them against each other. Do it well or the payments stop!" There were gasps around the room. Dumbledore had never threatened to remove funding before. The matter must be more serious then they originally thought. Hermione, Molly and the youngest two Weasleys nodded with a new determination shining through their eyes. Without money there would be no house, no quidditch future, no trophy wife status and definitely no education.

The Meeting continued peacefully after that with other reports showing improvement for the war. When they were dismissed the Order members proceeded out of the headmaster's office and off the school grounds.

Dumbledore sighed and after much thought rested his feet on his desk and dragged a bottle of double strength fire whiskey out of a draw and proceeded to get thoroughly sloshed

_How dare the boy do this to him? After all the plans he made to become the trusted grandfather role he played in the boy's life. _

_****Flashback****_

_"Work faster boy!" Vernon Dursley cried as he thumped his snivelling nephew over the head hard enough to send the slight boy to the ground." I told you to vacuum an hour ago and you haven't even finished half the house." The seven year old stood unsteadily to his feet and apologised for taking so long and got hit again for his "improper apology".  
Dumbledore cancelled the spell on the sitting room wall and smiled to himself. From his position he had clearly seen the forming lump on the side of the boy's head that matched his black eye, bruised hand and broken arm. As he walked to a secluded place to apparate he mentally reminded himself to raise the Dursley's pay._

_****End Flashback****_

The boy was raised right and treated properly in school and still can't follow a simple plan. Grow in strength by being tested each year, kill Voldemort in great battle, fall in love and marry Ginny Weasley, have kids to continue Potter line and trust Dumbledore inexplicitly with his bank account and future. A very simple plan Dumbledore thought and still the useless boy can't follow it. If Harry went public with his relationship, Dumbledore would be seen as supporting it. He couldn't survive with a hit to his popularity like that. There was nothing for it. He was going to have to kill someone. Yes! That's It! He thought. If he staged Sirius' murder to look like a Death Eater had done it or even Voldemort then Harry could be convinced to train and fighter better in revenge. Yes, the twinkle returned to his eye, it's all coming together.  
Through his drunken stupor Dumbledore managed to write out a brilliant plan (he thought) to kill Sirius and end the war.

All for the greater good of course.

* * *

*Crucius is a pain spell closely related to crucio. The only difference is that the crucius curse is all in your mind. The recipient thinks that they are being cut to shreds when they are not. Also it is impossible to go crazy or lose your mind which allows it to be barely legal unlike its cousin.

.oOo.

Well there you go. Do you still like my story?

I apologise again for taking so long but I promise I will post the next chappie tomorrow. Scouts honour. Lol

See that button just below me? Yeah would you mind clicking it for me?  
The way to a writers muse is through reviews. =)


	4. Friends and enimies

Hi, guess what I actually posted two chapters in two weeks. OMG!

I worked really hard on this and I'd like to thank all the people who alerted and favourited my story. You got me motivated. Also a big big thankyou to my unofficial beta xX-MissBoofzilla-Xx

HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB HPSBHSPBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB

"I want Harry and Sirius to end their relationship now! All of you work to pit them against each other. Do it well or the payments stop!"

Remus gasped along with the other order members but for a different reason. Payment? This was the first time he had heard of it. As far as he knew the order had no one on the payroll let alone Harry's best friends. I mean come on they are his best friends...right?_  
_Remus was not so sure anymore. Dumbledore beacon of the light was seemingly paying the teens to spy on Harry. Also that spell work? On a 15 year old? It was more than a bit much. However he didn't dare speak out about. He'd seen people speak out about before. Remus shuddered at the memory.

While Remus was contemplating Dumbledore, the older Weasley boys were staring in shock at their youngest two siblings. Charlie and Bill couldn't believe their baby brother and sister would do something like that to Harry. They had been for the last two years in Romania and Egypt respectively. They were only sitting in on this meeting because they were home for the holidays.

"That concludes tonight's meeting, your all dismissed." Charlie and Bill walked towards the twins. They had to know if the payments were a whole family thing.  
"Did you know about the payments before this meeting?" Charlie asked at a near whisper. The twins shook their head and were about to respond further when Remus who had overheard the conversation spoke up. "Perhaps you boys would like to come have tea with me at my cottage. I'm sure we shall have a lot to talk about. Say at 8?" He motioned for them to follow him to the floo where he told them to go to the Moony's Place before stepping through.

* * *

An hour later the Weasleys all flooed back to the Burrows and Remus sat quietly in his kitchen with a cup of tea. He pondered on what he had learnt tonight. At 8:01 the first Weasley flooed through and was set up with tea and bickies as were his brothers until the 5 of them sat around the kitchen table. So I think we need to start with what you boys know about Harry's conditioning and then Ron and Hermione.

They all shared information about their experiences, primarily the twins. Dumbledore's "conditioning" of Harry was supplied by Fred and George. Bars on the window indeed. Accounts of the philosopher stone and the chamber of secrets seemed to set Dumbledore as the bad guy. He wasn't as bad as Voldemort though so they decided as a group to stick with the lesser of two evils and see how it panned out. But first they needed to contact Harry and tell him they supported him and explain what they had witnessed tonight.

HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB HPSHBPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB HPSBHPSBHPSB

Harry and Sirius where lying comfortably on Sirius' bed when they heard the floo sound for the second time that afternoon. When the floo had sounded for the first time they had wandered out to see who had arrived. When they found the house empty they sighed in relief. The house was empty so they proceeded to christen a few rooms throughout the house ending in Harry's room. They figured that they where outed now so Ron finding them wasn't a problem anymore.

They pretended to be asleep when they heard footsteps outside the door. They could not however feign sleep when whoever opened the door screamed and fell to the floor with a definite thump. It turned immensely funny when they found that Ron was the source of the girlish scream and feint. They started laughing until Harry fell out of the bed taking the sheet with him.

This was the scene that most of the order saw when they investigated the scream. Sirius blushed and madly tried to cover his bits with a pillow. Harry wrapped in the sheets beside the bed had it a little better if not for the stain covering a large part of the sheet. Molly wisely closed the door and shouted through instructions for them to get dressed and come downstairs immediately.

Harry pulled on some jeans and a blue button up that he left undone. Sirius also wore jeans but he pulled on a red button up which was missing the third and fifth buttons. He did it up best he could. When they walked into the kitchen they found all the order members staying at Grimmauld place seated at the table leaving one seat at each end. This was obviously a tactic to separate them during the discussion to follow. However Molly's plans failed when harry planted himself on Sirius' lap.

Once they were seated Molly started up about how Sirius was old enough to be Harry's father and how he was a pervert for even thinking thoughts about his own Godson let alone acting on them. She guilt tripped them as much as she could before she sat back down again. Other order members started standing up and saying their piece about Sirius and Harry's relationship.  
Halfway through Hermione's speech about Harry not trusting his best friends with the information, the Weasley boys stepped through the floo.

Throughout the speeches harry turned more and more red and his eyes glinted menacingly at the table in front of him.

"How dare you!" He finally said. "I don't care what you think of my relationship. You're not in it. I am old enough to decide who I sleep with. I don't know how long you think this has gone on but Sirius didn't even look at me till I was 16. Even then it took me weeks to convince him. Why are you going on about the age gap? Wizards can live to be 200 so I think the age gap really doesn't matter as much as you think it does. Now I will only tell you once so listen close." The order members all leaned in closely.  
"Butt out of my life or I will hex you."  
"But Harry how could you sleep with a man? It's abnormal and disgusting!" Hermione piped up.  
"Yeah and mate think of how I feel. I have to share a dorm with you. I don't want to catch your disease." Harry stared shocked at his best-friends. He couldn't believe that his first friends would turn against him like this. He started to shake.

Sirius couldn't believe it either. "Are you saying all of you that you are against mine and Harry's relationship?" There were many nods from around the room. Sirius looked from face to face. The disgust was evident in everyone's eyes, except the Weasley boys. He nodded slightly to each of them and then calmly continued, "Then I have no choice but to ask you all nicely to pack your bags and leave. This is my house. Anyone who hasn't left by dawn tomorrow shall be forcefully evicted by the wards and knowing this house and its previous owners I'd say they are nasty."  
"But Sirius you can't do that. We need this house for headquarters. Plus what are you going to say to Dumbledore?" Kingsley who up to now had been quiet said.  
"I can do that and I will. I own this house as black heir. The house acknowledges this so you can all wrack off and tell Dumbledore he can kiss my arse."

He nodded then carried a distraught harry up to his room and held him as he heard the various bangs and clangs of the current residents packing up.

At dawn the next day Sirius woke to a silent house and a surprisingly helpful Kreacher who was happy almost gleeful that Mistress' son had finally gotten rid of all the trash cluttering up the house.

HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB HPSHBPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB HPSBHPSBHPSB

There, what do you think? For all of you worried out there that I was turning the whole order against Harry your mistaken. I'm not that mean. All the order members involved in the speeches were being payed by Bumblebee.

Anyway, the next chapter will be posted around New Years Eve and will be totally smuttastic. XD

See that button down there? Yeah could you pretty please feed my muse? She's been starving of late.


	5. Fun and Friends

To any followers I'm really sorry about the yearlong delay on this smutty chapter but, it's here! Also I re-wrote sections in previous chapters so you may want to go back and read that. Otherwise Remus is going to seem a little evil.

But anyway, I don't own Harry Potter *tear* only the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Harry groaned as he slowly woke up but his mood changed when he saw Sirius in the door way wearing sleep pants and carrying a tray of breakfast.

Sirius laughed at Harry's fast mood change and set the tray on the bedside table. Harry hungrily eyed the French toast, freshly squeezed orange juice and bowl of strawberries and cream. Harry ate quickly until all that was left was the cream. He dipped his finger and the cream and slowly licked it off. He then sucked on his finger to clean off the last little bit. While he sucked he stared straight at Sirius who blushed nicely but stayed where he was.  
Harry sighed and dipped his finger in the cream again. Sirius spent the next five minutes becoming more and more flushed as harry teased him. Finally he'd had enough and launched himself at harry taking the newly creamed finger into his own mouth. Sirius grabbed the bowl of cream and tipped it over Harry's chest. Harry gasped as the cool cream touched his heated chest. Sirius' nibble fingers spread the cream over Harry's chest and groin before sitting back and admiring his masterpiece. Harry smiled evilly and pulled Sirius down for a kiss, pushing their chests together. When they finally came up for air Harry started lapping at the cream on Sirius' upper chest. When that was cleaned to his satisfaction he swiped his tongue down the middle of Sirius' chest stopping just above the groin.  
"Harry" Sirius whined as harry dodged around his aching need instead kissing his thigh. He smirked evilly and swiped his tongue from base to tip, then shimmied up to give Sirius a kiss. Sirius having enough flipped them over and ran his fingers through the remaining cream, covering them. He slowly dragged his finger down around Harry's member and to the hole he so loved. He pushed in one finger and smiled, he reached back up to Harry's chest and collected as much cream as he could and covered Harry's pulsing hole with some and spread the rest on Harry's straining member. Harry's eyes dilated further than possible and e let out a long groan as Sirius swiped his tongue up the underside of his member. The taste of cream and pre-cum mixed in his mouth leaving a pleasant if odd aftertaste. Harry's head flew back into the pillow as he felt a wet muscle swipe over his hole, lapping at the cream before plunging inside to follow the cream trail. Harry howled and his brain floated in a sea of lust until Sirius pulled away and reached for his wand. Harry whined in protest of the loss of his second favourite muscle but sighed in happiness when he felt a thin piece of wood at his entrance followed by a cold liquid filling him. Sirius sat back and appreciated the view. Harry lay with his head back and eyes closed. Sirius knew that those normally green eyes would be darkened with lust. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and cream and his member was tall and proud. Finished with watching and fuelled by desire he slowly prepared Harry despite his howls to hurry up and then teasingly rubbed his tip over Harry's entrance. He thrusted forward and his tip breached that beautiful hole. Sirius groaned and leant forward to kiss Harrysquarly on the lips before trailing kisses down his neck still only just in Harry. Harry impatiently wiggled his hips and in the process pulled Sirius in further. Sirius gave Harry's neck one last bite before pulling Harry to him and thrusting all the way in. Twin groans left them and Sirius started to thrust slowly, running his hands over Harry's chest.  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaah faster...please"  
Sirius gripped Harry's hips and started moving faster. Harry moaned Sirius' name in one long syllable as he gripped Sirius upper arms. Sirius felt the end coming started moving faster and faster building momentum. With a cry Harry fell into oblivion and Sirius followed close behind.

Sirius rolled to the side and lay breathing deeply. "Out of breathe old man?"  
Sirius glared. "I'd hit you but I don't have the energy."

* * *

An owl hoot interrupted Sirius' sweet dreams of Harry and meadows. He slowly opened his eyes and they landed on the bedside table where a black owl stood with a letter attached to his held out foot. He immediately recognised it as Remus' owl and reached for it. He took the letter and then hesitated. What if this was a letter telling Sirius off or telling Harry to run. His hands shook as he opened it but he sighed happily after he read the first line.

_What have you gotten yourself into Sirius. Secret 'liasons' with Harry? I support you fully. I think you both need a little more happiness in your lives. However I need to warn you about the order.I heard of your little stint evicting them all. Half the Weasley's are staying with me to free up rooms in the burrow. My main concern however is Dumbledore, you see at the meeting held last night._

Sirius' eyes opened wider and his mouth gaped as he read about the meeting. He was startled to find out the Hermione and Ron had been payed to be friends with Harry. Molly and Ginny were just as surprising but both less worrying for Harry's state of mind then Hermione and Ron's apparently fake friendship. He sighed and planned how to break the news to Harry.

He placed the letter in a draw for latter and glanced out the window. It was only midmorning so Sirius dressed, pressed a kiss to Harry's head and walked to the library to research wards. It may be Sirius' house but Dumbledore was still the secret keeper so he'd have to find a way around that first. He settled in a comfy chair with a pile of books and started what would surely be a boring morning.

* * *

Thanks heaps for reading. =)

Please review


End file.
